medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bandicootfan63
Welcome Hello Bandicootfan63, and welcome to the Medaka Box Wiki! Thanks for your contribution to the Najimi Ajimu page. There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more contributions. * – A great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help out. * – If you're new to editing or having trouble getting something to work, the help pages are a great place to start. *[[Medaka Box Wiki:Community Portal|'Community Portal']] – The Community Portal serves a number of purposes. It includes the wiki's Policies and Manual of Style, as well as a number of other helpful links to get you started. * – A list of the Medaka Box Wiki's administrators. If you need additional assistance or are having trouble, feel free to contact an administrator with the details. *'Always before you edit' – This is so that we can recognize you! *'Always sign your posts' – When leaving a message on a talk page, remember to sign it by clicking either the 'signature' button or by typing four tildes (~~~~), so we know who's talking! If you have any questions, or just want to shoot the breeze, please leave a message on my talk page, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! -- Whistle9 (Talk) 06:02, September 28, 2012 Re: J-Stars Screenshots Bandicootfan63, Ouch. Yeah, that's a thing that happens. I swallowed that same bitter pill more than once while getting our collection of anime screenshots together. Don't worry about it. There's no rush, so if you think you need to take a break from J-Stars for a bit, go right ahead. Regards, -- 20:17, September 28, 2015 (UTC) :Just saw your additions. I made some slight changes to how they're presented, but overall, good work. Using slideshows was definitely the right call. :As for the ō and ū characters, you can find the necessary code on our Common.js page. Just copy and paste it over to your own wiki's Common.js page, and you should be all set. Let me know if you have any difficulties. :Regards, :-- 23:49, September 28, 2015 (UTC) ::What? Oh goodness me, no. We are all volunteers here; we do what we can when we have the time to do it. If I have in any way given you the impression that I expected a serious commitment from you, I am sorry. I've been a student for most of my life. Plenty of other wikians I've worked with are or were students. I know how it goes, and by all means, academia should be your priority. Your contributions are appreciated, but please don't feel as though you have any obligations beyond what you set for yourself. ::Regards, ::-- 23:30, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Missing Screenshot Bandicootfan63, No rush, but I did want to bring it to your attention that it would appear Image:MedakasChallengeP2Luffy8.jpg does not exist. If you could upload the file when you have the time, it would be much appreciated. Regards, -- 16:49, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you very much. :-- 21:23, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Rune Factory I am afraid not, no. -- 21:52, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Godspeed Bandicootfan63, Thank you. I haven't always handled this as well as I should have--I've let my temper get the better of me on occasion--but the words of support are appreciated. Regards, -- 02:11, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Re: Wiki Activity page? Bandicootfan63, I am not sure what you mean. If you are talking about how there is very little on it at the moment, that is because there simply has not been very much "Wiki activity" as of late. I could not tell you what it is off the top of my head, but there is a point at which the timeline stops showing edits. Regards, -- 22:01, April 26, 2017 (UTC)